One LTE (Long Term Evolution) frame includes 10 subframes. The 10 subframes are classified into a downlink subframe, an uplink subframe, and a special subframe according to types.
In an existing LTE system, a special subframe is not invoked to perform PUSCH physical uplink shared channel) transmission. Therefore, existing PUSCH transmission, particularly, subframe scheduling, needs to be optimized.